


Prompt 3: "silly hat" and/or "kitten problems"

by BiancaIcaras



Series: Creativity Night December 18th [1]
Category: John Finnemore's Souvenir Programme
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-17
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-09-09 07:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8882221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BiancaIcaras/pseuds/BiancaIcaras





	

The Manager blinked. Looked at the scene before him properly. And blinked again. He was, for once, speechless. The Driver looked back at him, starting to worry about the state of mind of the Manager more the longer the other man kept staring at him. He hadn't broken the Manager, had he?

"Love?"

Another blink.

"Darling?"

A few extra seconds of silence. And then another blink. The Driver slowly moved towards the Manager, so not to startle him. He waved his hand in front of the eyes of the Manager. But still, no other movement than blinking and heavy breathing. The Driver moved his face in front of that of the Manager, bumping his nose up against the other's. 

"Earth calling the Manager?"

Only at the touch of the Driver, did the Manager seem to wake up from his stupor. Blinking his eyes rapidly, he moved his face away from the Driver's and opened his mouth. But still he couldn't speak. 

Knowing how his Manager could get sometimes, the Driver put his hands on the Manager's biceps'. 

"Don't worry love, it's alright. I'll take it off, you just stay here for a bit and I'll make sure you won't have ever have to see it again." 

"No!" the Manager shouted when the Driver made to turn around. 

Now it was the Driver's turn to blink owlishly at the Manager.

"Leave it on. It's a nice surprise, you just... surprised me a bit too much, that's all." The Manager shrugged, a slight blush creeping up on his cheeks. 

The Driver grinned. "Alright then, I will. But hopefully you won't challenge me again to put on the silliest hat I can find?" 

The Manager shook his head. "I will. If it turns out like this every time, I'll challenge you every single day for the rest of our lives." 

The Driver didn't get much of a chance to respond, while the Manager showed him how much he liked his Christmas-surprise.


End file.
